sith of remnant
by HUNTER with bad grammar
Summary: kai katan darth lord of the sith and ruler of mandalore was forced to flee his planet when darth Sidious tried to invade his planet shortly after order 66 after which he accidentally crash lands on the undiscovered planet of remnant what will he do now that he is forced to attend a school full with force sensitive children all he knows is that sidious is going to regret betraying h


**Sith of remnant**

 **Kai katan dark lord of the sith and ruler of mandalore was forced to flee his planet when darth Sidious tried to invade his planet shortly after order 66 after which he accidently crash lands on the undiscovered planet of remnant what will he do now that he is forced to attend a school full with force sensitive children all he knows is that sidious is going to regret fighting a sith who uses the old ways compared to sidious rule of two.**

 **So normally I would do this at the end but knowing that some of you might be curios here are the definitive and possible sith.**

 **Definitive  
neo/cinder/velvet/blake clone (think force unleashed 2 dark side ending)**

 **Maybe  
Pyrrha/Weiss/emerald/revan branwan/fem ren (pulling a Mulan)/jane arc (jaune sister saber alter)/ (any suggestions or requests let me know with the reason and a possible story idea)**

 **Also if you want to read it with pictures read it on Wattpad under my handle huntertr501**

 _ **Also update speed for stories and chapters depend on my muse**_

 **Chapter 1 sith arrives on remnant**

In a big airship heading for beacon academy one person stood out from the crowd the man in question was meditating while covered in darkness wearing an strangely advanced grey and bleu armor with a small purple mandalorian skull spray painted where his heart was he also had an advanced brace on both arms with a hooded black short sleeved cloak **( for what he is wearing think the armor from deathwatch without the helmet and jetpack and the jacket from the sith eradicator armor from swtor)**

Just as strange as the man's armor and mask where his weapons on his left side was a holster carrying a westar 35 blaster pistol and hanging from his belt was a cylindrical hilt with two blade like extension on both sides and an katana like hilt **(darth malgus lightsaber and darksaber).**

If one where to look into his hood one would see the slightly tanned face of a seventeen year old boy with silver hair and burning golden eyes with two small scars beneath his left eye.

This was kai katan son of the second in command of deathwatch bo katan and a man the galaxy only knew as kronos.

Kronos had helped deathwatch during the time deathwatch still fought for the good of mandalore during all the battles they fought together kronos had managed to woe bo that and a night with a few to many victory drinks also contributed to it.

Unfortunately he traveled the galaxy to eradicate war so he left bo not knowing she was pregnant with his child which let to kai being born eleven months later.

Ad a young age it was already prominent that kai was strong with the force when he accidentally let all the toys in his room float.

The leader of deathwatch pre vizsla wanted to use you as a weapon for the glory of mandalore which was something bo would never allow because while she was loyal to clan vizsla because of an old clan agreement clan katan's motto was still _**aliit sragiku**_ or if translated to basic clan/family above all.

So it was with sadness and a heavy heart that she gave kai to a Jedi master her sister knew and trusted named obi wan Kenobi but not before she threatened to cut off his balls and feed it to a hungry sarlacc if he let anything happen to her son.

So with that for the first years of your life you trained to become a jedi but there was one thing different about you compared to the other younglings you were still in contact with your mother.

Bo had convinced _(*cough*threatened and blackmailed*cough*)_ some of the none Jedi that worked in the temple to give you a care package as she called it this contained a holo communicator to contact her whenever you wanted.

you both exploited this by calling each other every day making it that most of the lessons about clearing and suppressing your emotions didn't stick as she taught you everything from hand to hand combat all the way to the mandelorian language she even smuggled you your first blaster when you turned 10.

Unfortunately for kai his time in the Jedi temple wasn't a happy one because unlike the most children who were told something and immediately responded with yes master and took it to heart as the only truth you actually asked the simple question why making you unpopular and a bit of an outcast among your peers and some of the older Jedi.

But you weren't completely without friends and guidance for your own age you had your 2 best friends ahsoka tano and barris offee who you could always get along with you were also on good bases with some of the older open minded Jedi who sat on the Jedi council.

you sometimes even had discussions with master yoda about the interpretations of the Jedi code and its application's in both battle, politics and everyday life.

When you turned eleven you were assigned as the Padawan of mace windu who taught you everything you knew he even taught you his own style of form 7 vaapad after he forbid you from using the regular version of form 7 because you drew on to much of the dark side while fighting making it so you were always on the threshold of falling until you learned vaapad.

But unfortunately it wasn't meant to last when kai turned twelve there was civil unrest on ord mantel and you and your master where deployed with a squad of soldiers to solve the unrest unfortunately things didn't go as planned.

During the fighting you were injured and separated from your men and presumed death after you got your injuries treated by a couple of local farmers you tried contacting your master but that was when you discovered something shocking.

Due to a damaged communicator you could only observe the meeting without anyone knowing you were listening it turned out most of the Jedi where glad you died they kept saying that you were probably gonna fall to the dark side anyway the only people who defended you where your master mace windu the Jedi who brought you to the order obi wan Kenobi grandmaster yoda and your friends ahsoka and barris and a few of the more open minded Jedi even if those where few and far between.

Hearing that had fueled your rage and anger luckily for you a band of pirates attacked the village you were being healed at.

Using your new anger you had slaughtered the pirates in the most gruesome ways possible dismembered them with your lightsaber crushed their throats with the force and even made them kill themselves.

after the battle you looked at yourself and saw that your eyes had gone from light green to a burning sith golden you knew that with this you could never return to the jedi.

After everything that had happened you wanted revenge against the jedi for betraying you for simply asking questions but to do that you needed an army but most of all you needed power if you wanted that power you needed to master the dark side but you didn't know of anyone who could teach you considering that the last sith was killed by obi wan and the second still wasn't found.

Knowing that finding the other sith was highly unlikely you realized that the only other place to learn the dark side would be in the ruins of the sith world of Korriban the birth place of the ancient sith where they taught their acolytes.

So after you stole a ship using the mind trick you set course on your journey to find power and what you found would change both your life and the galaxy forever.

 **(korriban tomb of ?)**

Rounding a corner withhis ignited green lightsaber in hand was kai who was examining all the wall carvings.

He had been on korriban for a month now you have already found multiple rare and thought to be lost holocrons including the holocrons of the dread masters together with the teachings of how to make a new team of dread masters which you were already learning yourself.

it was actually a misconception on how they worked most thought they simply where on a bridge of their ship and made the enemy crazy with fear using their power.

but as it turns out the leader would have battle meditation like you and he would connect with the enemy as a conduit while the others combined their _**force terror**_ on their leader as he send it through to everyone he was connected to something kai was very impressed with turning the hope most feel by being connected to battle meditation into despair and primal terror.

Right now however you didn't know where you where you had been making your way to the temple of naga sadow when you had sensed something calling you through the force like you were meant to go somewhere specific.

So after a couple of minutes of walking you found a hidden tomb entrance but it was different from the rest while other sith temples had big entrances with statues and other things to make it look big and intimidating this tombs entrance was small and perfectly blended into the background like it didn't want to be found except for the one meant to find it which was apparently you.

you had been walking around for half an hour now and in that time you had collected a bunch of strange rods that seamed important but you still didn't have a clue as to who this tomb belonged except that whoever this tomb belonged to was female which you found out from the cave drawings that showed the journey of this sith to power and you had to say whoever this sith was she had your respect for everything she went through.

After another ten minutes of walking and collecting some more rods you came to a big round room with in it multiple alters that if you saw it wright where supposed to house the rods and what looked to be an ancient tablet that was written in ancient mandelorian script.

It translated as _to learn something you must accept pain and allow yourself to grow from it._

Something told you this wasn't gonna be fun but if you wanted whatever artifact was inside you didn't have much of a choice.

you used the force to place the rods into the alters making them all shine with power as you prepared yourself for whatever was gonna happen.

you took one final breath and stepped into the middle of the alters which activated the final step.

All the rods started sparking with electricity as ten rods shot force lightning at you at the same time and you where wright it hurt you could feel all of your muscles contract and spasm in pain as you felt all the pain receptors in your body activate at their maximum level.

It became so bad that you resorted to using the ability tutaminis to absorb some of the lighting making you glad you had asked master yoda for some tips on the ability.

But as you absorbed the lightning you began to feel a change inside your body you could feel your body become accustomed to the lightning but most of all you could feel the dark side of the force shift inside yourself on pure instinct you threw your hands towards a crystal inside a wall as a powerful torrent of purple force lightning flew from your fingers and into the crystal.

The crystal started glowing as the wall started cracking as you could feel the power of the lighting decreasing so you focused all your pain anger and sadness into your lighting making your eyes flash with an amethyst aura until the wall itself disintegrated and the lightning from the rods stopped allowing you to fall to your knees in exhaustion with the aura fading from your eyes making them return to sith golden.

After a couple of minutes to recollect yourself you got up again and proceeded into the final chamber the chamber was mostly empty except for a couple of graves that must have been the sith lords friends and allies from how respectful the graves where placed.

But wat caught your attention was the alter at the end of the room which housed multiple artifacts.

As you approached one of the holocrons activated showing a woman wearing mandelorian style seeker armor.

''it took slightly longer than I thought it would take for you to be born but all the same welcome vod (brother/sister)'' she said with slight humor in her voice.

you were amazed at this why would an ancient sith lord expect you '' it's good to be here vod but if I may ask why where you waiting for me and how did you even know I would be born''.

The questions actually made her chuckle '' to answer that I think introductions are in order I know who you are but you don't know me so allow me to introduce myself I am hera kallig also known as the sith empress, darth nox, mandalore the conqueror and the immortal empress the dragon of zakuul and as for why I was waiting for you I had a vision''.

hearing this you were shocked and was struck speechless you had grown up with your mother telling stories of mandalore the conqueror and to learn that someone you had actually looked up to had a vision of you was awe inspiring ''lady mandalore If I may be so bolt what did your vision of me show you'' you asked full with anticipation.

''I had this vision just after I had defeated my greatest enemies I saw someone like me a young mandelorian who was down on his luck searching for power but most of all I saw what that one boy could become which is why I have prepared some gifts knowing they would help you in your journey but most of all knowing what is to come'' she ended with worry in her tone.

Hearing this you where awed that you would be helped by artifacts given to you by someone you respected so much '' I am honored my lady that you would give me these artifacts''.

you didn't know why but you could feel a sneer coming from the holocron ''first things first drop the respectful act you're not among the jedi anymore where that was necessary and while I am mandalore we are sith above all we bow to no one except someone more powerful than us and even then we are planning their demise''.

you nodded and took a few breaths to compose yourself as your body stance shifted in a more confident posture making you feel the smirk coming from the holocron.

''good remember sith are strong and we only show weakness to those we trust with our life or if we want to manipulate someone''.

As you looked at the table with items your eyes fell on an old scroll of papyrus with designs on it that looked like a scorpion

''now the items I have prepared for you are these the first is instructions on how the original talisman of muur was created these where able to put the aging of the body in stasis granting them a semi immortality and the master talisman could even turn those who wear the lesser versions who betray them into mindless beasts for you to command'' she said making your jaw drop in surprise she basically just gave you a way to live as long as you weren't killed.

But after a few seconds your eyes narrowed in suspicion ''then why didn't you'' you asked making her chuckle as you could feel the wide smirk under her helmet ''who said I didn't I'm just not around in this galaxy anymore'' she said making your eyes widen in understanding.

The second thing that drew your attention was an amulet which you could sense nothing from that looked like a purple gem on a string ''the second gift I have for you is this the amulet of kalara it is a powerful artifact that hides your force presence making you undetectable to any force user which will come in handy in a few years as you will see when the time is wright'' she said making you nod in understanding as you thought of what you could do with being unsensible.

The third thing that drew your attention was a holocron with a core that resembled yin and yang with one blue half and one red ''the third gift is a holocron for something you have been struggling with if my vision was right the holocron contains lessons on both the jedi and sith variant of battle meditation created by bastila shan herself''.

hearing this you couldn't help but smile your battle meditation was something you that you always felt you were being stunted in because they were afraid to have it used against them if you did fall but now you could learn to use it to its fullest potential.

The last thing that was on the table actually made your jaw drop it was a holocron that much was clear only it looked like a gem encased in a spiky rock you could recognize it everywhere it was said to hold all the knowledge of previous dark lords of the sith the telos holocron.

''I see you recognize the telos holocron this was my greatest achievement a cloned version of the telos holocron which still updates itself with whatever gets put in the original and its yours I only ask that you only share things of your own choosing and never let people freely look through it better not entice them with the tool to become more powerful than you'' she said sounding serious making you think she made that mistake herself.

The last thing that was there looked like a helmet with a crystal in it making you look quizzical at the it making her chuckle ''that is something of my own creation I saw from my visions that you have no one to teach you the dark side so put on that machine every night when you go to bed and it will make you attend the academy inside your mind threw the experience of me and hundreds of former students but be warned if you die in there you die in real life after which you are on your own with training and will have to work fully with the holocrons''.

Hearing that made you sigh in relief you had already noticed that through trying to learn from the dread masters holocron you were missing some basic sith knowledge so this was gonna help immensely.

''and now for my final gift when your done with your basic training activate me again and I will tell you where to find the infinity forge'' she said making you tilt your head in confusion.

''what is that I only heard of the star forge and that got destroyed'' you said making the apparition chuckle.

''the star forge was the prototype for the infinity forge it is much more advanced and has more uses instead of only making ships tanks and droids like the original star forge it also includes a medical and science wing which was why the mother machine on balmorra was created it was a prototype which afterwards was placed in the forge but enough talk return to me once you finish your training I will be waiting''.

 **(back in the present)**

And finish your training you did for a full three year you focused fully on training yourself even using the helmet to train in your mindscape after your basic training where time moved slower compared to the outside world.

Until in the end the holocron crowned you darth kronos in remembrance of the father you never knew and hated for leaving your mother alone to look out for you by herself.

After you gained the title you couldn't be prouder of yourself for how strong you had become in three years.

But seeing as the clone war had begone you decided to bide your time and only strike when you could be victorious.

First you got yourself a flagship which was a modern technology version of the old republic harrower class dreadnaught complete with droid crew and fighters by your own design called tie fighter and its bomber variant.

But knowing that you would also needed life people in your crew you went to Tatooine to procure some disposable grunts from jabba the hutt but while you were in mos eisley you came across a changeling around your own age who was strong in the force by the name of neo.

You knew that if she had been found by the jedi they would have never trained her because she was too old to learn their philosophy _(*cough* too old to be indoctrinated *cough*)_ but then again you were no jedi so you took her as your apprentice.

So after you got your exposable crew you started doing missions and gained allies and more soldiers during your journey.

after you heard about your mothers fight against darth maul you decided to get them to join you after you got rid of the pirates you got from jabba who were really starting to show their true colors among your crew to come across as more honorable as you were not working with pirates as far as they knew.

And they joined you and after you had started to produce your own clones after kidnapping some unhappy kaminoens and got them working on new clones with the technology of the infinity forge giving them state of the art weapons and armor based on the old republic havoc trooper armor plus multiple fallen jedi who would rather join you then the separatist you were ready to conquer mandalore which was actually very easy considering maul mysteriously disappeared.

they even put you in charge and gave you the title **mandalore the reclaimer** so with all that had happened how did you end up on a ship about to go to school with a bunch of brats.

As you thought that you suddenly felt something pushing its nose against your hand as you looked down you saw a wolf like creature with a horn like jaw black fur red eyes and a tail.

This was neith an anooba you found while it was still a pup named after the goddess of war and the hunt one of your most faithful companions.

you gave a small smile and petted her on the had to calm her down neith didn't like flying so she leant into your hand and laid down beside you.

You took one more deep breath as you faded away in meditation as you recalled how you ended up here.

 **(space above remnant)**

Above the star filled space above remnants a bleu flash was seen as a damaged d5 mantis together with two X6 freighters flew out of hyperspace smoking from all the damage and missing engines showing they just came out off a warzone.

In the cockpit was a small crew consisting of 8 soldiers kai, neith and his apprentice neo.

''neo the stabilizer is out take two of the men and fix it'' you said as you were trying to stop the ship from falling apart after it was hit a couple of seconds before you entered hyperspace when you retreated from mandalore when the clone army started winning.

''yes master bolls, Eva follow me'' she said running to the stabilizers in the back of the ship followed by the two mechanics.

After a minute of trying to fix It and not succeeding you made you next course of action as you hit the intercom to the back of the ship ''neo hold on where gonna do an emergency atmospheric reentry'' you said as you flew towards the planet.

''ensign link my com with the two other ships'' he said to a young boy with black hair.

''Your connected lord mandalore''.

''to both my loyal ship's crew I thank you for following me despite your chance to flee we will now start emergency landing on unknown planet please follow me in case of a crash follow standard protocol mandalore out'' you said as you cut the line and started to enter the atmosphere.

''Now beginning atmospheric reentry'' one of the soldiers to his left said but you didn't hear him you just let the force guide you in what to do.

''we are reentering atmosphere three time faster than the regulated safe speed'' one of the other soldiers said with fear in his voice.

Suddenly multiple alarms went off ''status report !'' you shouted.

''engine two has stopped functioning we are running at 20% power and we just lost the stabilizer room we have also lost contact with lady neo and the two ensigns with her''.

Hearing this you felt sadness and annoyance sadness for the death of one of the few people actually close to you and annoyance for having to train a new apprentice.

''we cleared the atmosphere activating air break to decrease speed for landing'' your copilot declared.

You immediately felt the force screaming at you to stop him but you were to late he had pulled the lever.

Not three seconds later the ship started violently shaking until you heard something being torn from metal.

''we have lost the air breaks brace for impact brace'' that was the last thing you heard before you hit the ground and lost consciousness.

 **(emerald forest near vale)**

You woke up groaning in pain as you felt something licking and nudging your face as you pushed neith away you looked around you there where the bodies of your remaining crew except they looked like dried up husks.

You tried to remember what had happened when it hit you after the crash you had woken up with your body mangled and feeling multiple internal injuries knowing that you could die from that you used force drain to steal their life energy and use it to heal yourself after which you passed out into an healing trance.

You got up and stumbled to the ships exit with neith in tow and tried to open it only to find it stuck.

Not wanting to deal with hotwiring the ramp you gathered your pain and anger and send out a blast of the force ripping the ramp of its hinges and down to the ground ''neith guard'' you said as neith growled and started pacing around the ship.

Seeing lights in the distance he stumbled through the forest to it hoping to find out what planet he landed on.

After a while he had started walking normal again as his bones and body had fully healed he was now blending into the crowd as he let the force guide him.

After a few minutes he was guided into an ally near a shop as he did he saw a group of tugs wearing suits.

Who immediately pointed guns at him ''hold it put your hands up'' one of the group shouted.

''good just what I needed answer me what planet am I on'' you said with a glare aimed at the group.

''the fuck are you serious freak put your hands up before we kill you'' one of them said as they tensed and kept their finger on the trigger.

All you did at their attitude was smile with a bloodthirsty grin at the chance to fight and at least you could see if you were still as capable despite your previous injuries.

''I gave you the chance to take the easy route but you don't seem to understand I only need one of you to get my answers'' you said with a smirk which they couldn't see behind your hood as you drew one of your lightsaber which ignited with a snap hiss showing its blood red blade making the tugs flinch at the glowing weapon.

''open fire'' one of them ordered as they started firing something similar to plasma.

Seeing this you started walking towards them and reflecting multiple of their blaster shots back to them but he noticed something strange it took multiple send back shot to take them down like something was protecting them.

As you were coming up on one of the group after taking out some of his group by returned fire he stretched out his hand and swiped it towards the wall which led to the tug being thrown into the wall where he was held as you kept walking and deflecting blaster bolts as you walked past the guy you pulled your hand back making the thug fly to you as you cleaved him straight in half without breaking your stride.

As one fires at you again you use tutaminis to absorb the laser bold as you feel something shift inside you because of the strange energy they used and send it back at the shooter who just looked shocked at what happened as he fell dead to the floor.

As you came upon the remnants of the group you reached out with the force and pulled their weapons out of their grasp as you started to slice through them with only one more backing away.

You stretched out your hand in a clutching motion making one of the last two float in the air gasping for breath as if someone was chocking him until you slammed him into a wall knocking him out.

Until you pointed your hand at the last one and shot lightning at him until he was a smoking charred corpse.

You smirked at the damage you had done you even had one left to interrogate just as you were about to grab the unconscious idiot and go back to your ship you felt another tug in the force making you leave the idiot and follow the tug to the front of the store.

Then it happened the glass suddenly broke as a girl wearing a red hood with silver eyes and a scythe flew through the window while knocking out one of the same kind of thug he had taken out a minute ago making you realize they were probably this groups back up.

Not a few seconds later more goons and the leader came out looking at the red hooded girl who still looked confident.

''okay get her'' the leader said.

The girl twirled her scythe around skillfully as she took out the goons with practiced ease.

She is quit skilled unfortunately she reeks of light side energy you thought disappointingly as the chance of making her your apprentice was small unless something truly horrible was to happen to her that would change her entire outlook on good and evil.

The goons boss just looked annoyed as he dropped his cigar and pushed it out with his cane ''you truly where worth every cent you truly where well red I think we can both agree this was an eventful evening''.

He raised up his cane which opened up revealing a crosshair ''but I think this is the point where I say farewell'' he said as he fired what looked like a rocket at her.

While you hated that she reeked of the light you knew she could prove useful so you reached out with the force and pulled her towards you as the rocket exploded where she had been standing.

As she landed next to you she looked confused till you pointed at the leader climbing a stairs to get away.

''mind if I go after him'' the girl asked what was probably the store's owner who just nodded probably still stunned from the fight.

The girl quickly switched her scythe to a gun mode impressing you on such a weapon as she jumped and used the recoil from the gun to reach the roof.

You not one to be left behind went it got interesting used the force to jump to the roof catching up with both of them.

''hey'' she shouted making the boss stop and mutter ''persistent'' in annoyance.

Suddenly an aircraft probably driven by an accomplice of his showed up behind him.

''end of the line red'' he said as he threw a crustal at us and shot at the crystal that making it explode.

The crystals here can do that you thought astonished until it turned to anger when you saw what was in front of you.

Standing in front of you was a woman with blond hair and green eyes with glasses creating some kind of forcefield making you fume at having to be saved because you knew that no matter what planned the strong devoured the weak and you were not weak.

After she gave a quick look to us to see if we were ok she fired several attacks towards the ship.

As the ship shook and rocked multiple directions the side door slipped open as a woman wearing a red dress showed but her face was hidden by shadows but what you felt made you smile.

You could feel the hate and anger rolling of her in waves if you could find her she would make a fine apprentice if you could convince her.

The woman in red started throwing strong fire attacks at us that started obliterating the roof we were standing on but we all survived and where unharmed.

The blond woman used the ruble that was created during the fire attack and threw it to the ship while the silver eyed girl started firing her weapon at the ship as well even if it didn't do much as the woman in red deflected the shots.

While you wanted the woman In red as your apprentice you still couldn't let an attack on yourself go unpunished.

So you gathered force in your hands as a storm cloud grew around the ship as you started sending bolts of lightning at the ship through the cloud making the woman in reds eyes widen in surprise as she saw what you were doing.

Suddenly you heard the force screaming at you to get away as you saw why as there where several glowing circles under you.

You quickly stopped your attack and threw up a static barrier around you as you jumped away while the blond woman saved the silver eyed one right before it exploded.

The ship closed and flew away taking both the boss and the woman in red away from here to somewhere he couldn't find them.

As you looked over and sensed the woman you had to stop yourself from scowling while just like the silver eyed one she reeked of the light you could also sense multiple jedi traits coming off her making it so you had to stop yourself from attacking her on principle only because you didn't want to much attention on you just yet.

''you're a huntress can I have you autograph'' she squealed as you both facepalmed and wondered what an huntress was.

''no you can't and I'm also gonna ask both of you to come with me'' she said as she made the girl with silver eyes float with a strange power that felt similar to the force.

''not happening'' you said as you used a force repulse to make them brace and cover their eyes while you got off the roof collected the unconscious idiot in the ally and returned to your ship.

 **(back at your ship 1 hour later)**

As you returned with your unconscious victim you put a piece of metal against a big rock and bind him on it by bending broken pieces of metal around his wrist and into the big metal plate giving you an improvised torture/interrogation rack with neith watching with a doglike chuckle. **(muttley laugh)**

You used the force to wake him up as he looked around him clearly in a panic at where he had ended up and what you were going to do with him.

''now let's try this again you will answer my questions or else'' you said in a threatening tone.

''fuck you son of a bitch'' he sneered as he tried to spit at you which missed.

The answer made you gain a dark smirk ''then scream weakling I want to hear your suffering'' you said as you shot lighting at him making him trash and scream around in pain as you proceed to do this for thirty minutes.

''what planet is this'' you asked again with anger and frustration noticeable in your voice.

''I will kill you when I get out'' he said in a strained voice.

''plan B it is then but I admit I'm not that good with this method so don't blame me if I turn your mind to mush then again blame me I don't care what happens to you'' you said with a snarl as you put your hand besides the man's head and pushed inside with the force to find your answer.

As you went into his mind he started snarling and mentally tried to push back but you started to get the answers you needed and you where gonna make sure he knew that his not talking was meaningless.

''this planet is called remnant'' he immediately to try and push you out but it was no use ''it is inhabited by both human and a near human race called faunas and a grim a race of creatures that is trying to kill all life on this planet''.

Just as you were about to push further his mind broke making his head fall forward with an empty look in his eyes.

You knew that he would be a vegetable for the rest of his life and would be lucky if he got back the intelligence of a toddler.

Just as you were preparing to end him you heard a cough behind you making you look around to both the blond woman from the store but also a man with silver grey hair and a cane making you briefly wonder if it was also a weapon like the goons boss.

The man had an neutral expression while the woman looked annoyed at you making you smirk slightly.

The woman raised her weapon trying to subdue you but you would have none of that as you threw a bolt of lightning at her making her jump out of the way as you drew your blaster and lightsaber making you both ready for a fight.

''glynda enough we came here to talk not to attack him'' said the man with a stern voice as he reprimanded his subordinate as she lowered her riding crop while you kept your saber active just in case.

The man took a sip from his cup before he turned to you ''good evening young man my name is professor ozpin headmaster of beacon academy where we train men and woman to become hunters and huntresses to combat the treat known as grimm''.

As he was saying this the woman looked at my lightsaber in fascination while from ozpin he couldn't get a read the guy had one kriffing good poker face.

''Interesting weapon young man did you make it yourself'' he asked sounding curios.

''yes it's a symbol of my victory on korriban where the other acolytes failed while I succeeded'' you said with pride knowing that even if the training itself was in your mind you still could have died while darth nox had this ready in her tomb for if you did succeed.

'' I see now if I understand correctly you got involved in a robbery not long after you crashed on the planet together with my companion glynda who told me you created and controlled a lightning storm to attack their escape vehicle'' he said while the now named glynda pulled up the footage of it.

All it did was make you smirk until ozpin interrupted it with his next question ''however was it necessary to kill the man in the alley while with your power you could have subdued them''.

''if they are foolish enough to attack me while they don't have the strength to back it up then yes wat do you think I am a jedi'' you said with a sneer at the word jedi still being very spiteful at them being glad at your dead without much reason except that you weren't easy to indoctrinate.

Both of them where looking at you intently trying to judge your character until you heard a groan from your resident vegetable.

''oh wright I was just about to take care of you'' you said sounding almost like an afterthought.

At both of the others questioning gazes I decided to humor them and spoke ''I took one of the idiots from the ally with me for interrogation when he wouldn't answer I had to get creative'' you said with a dark smirk at their shocked faces.

''And what did you learn from such barbaric methods'' she said sounding to much like a jedi for your liking.

''everything I need to know to survive until I can activate my beacon to let my fleet know where I am'' you said as if it was the most logical thing in the world which to you it was.

''if you come with us we can give you that information and a place to set up that beacon'' he said gaining a shocked look from glynda.

''oz you can't be serious he is dangerous he even tortured someone for oums sake'' she said while aiming a glare towards you which you returned in full.

''agreed this young man's actions are somewhat brutal and even a bit barbaric and he could be dangerous but we could use his strength in our fight very well'' he said with a stern tone towards glynda.

''a yes the grimm I believe If I took it from his mind correctly'' you said with a smirk while glynda looked shocked at that piece of information.

''indeed but also against criminals and the white fang'' he said.

''white fang what are they'' you asked with a cocked eyebrow.

''they are a group of faunas that hate humans and force them to be treated fairly by attacking humans'' he said in an even tone.

''but about my offer do you except you may find your answers their we will even give you your own landing pad to place your beacon at so that your allies can land'' he said as he stretched out his hand.

The only thing you did was sigh you didn't have much of a choice ''very well I will join your school'' you said as you shook his outstretched hand.

''very well welcome to beacon mister…'' all you did was smirk ''I go by many names but most call me darth kronos''.

Glynda looked confused at the name but ozpin his poker face broke for a short instant showing shock even if it was only for a second

''I assume that is a title but if I may ask your real name you won't be able to use your title among the other students'' he said fishing for information.

''fine my name is kai, kai katan'' unfortunately his poker face didn't break this time but it was too late you where gonna get to the bottom of this mystery.

All ozpin did was smile ''very well mister katan is there something you need to get from your ship''.

''yes actually my droid that I need to repair my beacon and my holocrons''.

''very well we shall wait here till your done and call our ship however I trust you will hand your prisoner over to us wright'' he said with a bit of steel in his tone making you know it wasn't a request now normally you would kill the guy on principle just to spite ozpin for trying to command you but unfortunately the key word until you were found was restraint.

''you want the vegetable fine with me I have no more use for him anyway'' you said as you used the force to free him from his cuffs and throw him before their feet as you went inside to grab your stuff this might proof to be interesting you thought.

 **(back in the present)**

That was three days ago ozpin had given a statement to the media about me being an alien and they took it well enough but their requests for interviews became annoying.

As you let out a sigh at the remembrance of how you got here you were taken out of your concentration by a sudden voice ''oh I can't believe my little baby sister is allowed to go to beacon early together with me this is the best day ever''.

''please stop'' came a familiar voice.

As you opened your eyes you saw the girl from a few days ago together with a tall girl with blonde hair and purple eyes.

''but I'm so proud of you'' the blonde gushes.

''really sis it was nothing'' red replies.

You take another deep breath and try to go back to meditating until you feel someone tap your shoulder.

As you opened your eyes you see red standing in front of you looking unsure.

''um not to sound rude but you where the guy that helped me a few days ago wright'' she said with a small smile.

You decide to stop with your meditation and stand up showing that you where taller than the blonde with her ''yep that would be me''.

'''well I'm ruby rose nice to meet you'' she says with a smile.

''my name is kai katan its good to see someone with some skills here'' you said with a smirk that looked both friendly but with an undertone of condescending.

As the two of you were talking the blond girl had come over ''hey ruby who your friend'' she said with both interest and a bit of protectiveness in her eyes.

''my name is kai I was just praising her abilities as a warrior'' you said with a smirk.

''oh yeah your that guy who summoned that lightning storm wright'' the blonde said.

''yes lightning and much more''.

''well my name is yang xiao long ruby big sis nice to meet you'' she said with a smile.

''wow you can see signal from here'' you heard ruby say as she had started looking through the window you had been meditating next to.

Both you and yang walked over to look out of the window and you felt disgusted at how peaceful this looked it reminded you of the jedi temple there was no chance that they could create truly skilled warriors in such a peaceful place.

'''guess home isn't too far away'' she said sounding relieved.

''beacon is our home know'' yang said.

As you were listening to the two you heard a blond guy behind you dry heaving and keeping his hand over his mouth.

''get that on me weakling and you die'' you said while excluding a small amount of terror aura aimed purely at the guy making him run away In fear.

''well I suppose the view isn't for everyone'' yang said trying to better the mood.

''well it was a niece moment while it lasted'' ruby said sounding disappointed.

You however didn't hear any of that as you were getting more angry with every second you looked at beacon academy as you remember you hellish time at the jedi temple which beacon reminded you of.

You suddenly heard whimpering and something near your leg trying to get your attention that something being neith making you smile slightly as you petted his head.

''wo who is this'' ruby said as she looked at neith.

''this is neith he is an anooba'' you said.

''wait now I remember your that alien that ozpin recruited for beacon awesome but why did you looked so angry a second ago'' yang asked gaining a surprised look from ruby.

''I was angry because I just couldn't understand how a place so peaceful can produce strong warriors I mean I went to the academy on korriban and it was their do or die'' you said remembering the times you almost died in the mindscape academy your master gave you.

''well beacon is the best school around'' ruby said.

''then what was korriban like'' yang asked sounding intrigued.

''it was an harsh planet that killed those that where to weak but allowed the strong to grow to be the best'' you said with pride.

''dam that's harsh'' yang said.

You just shrugged knowing it was true.

''well all that matters is that you're here now I wonder who will meet'' yang said with a smile.

''well I hope their better then vomit boy'' ruby says with a small smile.

Just as you were starting to tune them out again you heard ruby shouting ''ew gross yang you have vomit on your shoe''.

''gross, gross, gross, gross'' yang says as she tries to swipe it on to ruby who ruins away.

''ew get away from me'' you couldn't help but chuckle while the place reminded you of the jedi temple the people certainly didn't you thought as you did a bit of last minute meditation knowing that at least your time here would be entertaining.

 **And done I hope to come back to you guys with a new chapter soon but that is up to my muse in any case please review fav and follow till next time.**


End file.
